choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Q-Stein Emperor
The Q-Stein Emperor 'is the main antagonist and final boss of ''Shin-Combat Choro-Q. He is the notorious and powerful ruler of the Q-Stein Empire and needs to be defeated three times in three different transformations in order for him to die. He has three different forms, each successively more dangerous and intimidating. Normal Form The Emperor's first and normal form, basically a large black, green, pink and purple tank that is massive with multiple guns. Weapons and Abilities *'''Multi-Cannons: His first form's main weapons. These rapid-fire cannons are mounted on top and on the sides. *'Missile Pods': Mounted on top of the body. These fire volley of tracking missiles towards the player. *'Giant Missile': His first form's most destructive weapon. It fires a giant missile upwards and then rains down on the player. The cannon, however, can be permanently disabled with enough good shots to it. Second Form More powerful than his first form. He is a huge and heavily-armed mechanized spider tank. Weapons and abilities *'Missile Turret': Mounted on top of the the body, this three-barreled turret fires unguided missiles towards the player. *'Stun Ray Sphere': This weapon activates in synch with the missile turret. They make a deadly combination. Though it does not cause any damage, the stun ray sphere slowly tracks and follows the player and when it hits it slows the players movement making them more open to attack from the missile turret. *'Spike Blades': Mounted on the ends of the legs, these blades will damage the player if they touch them or if the Emperor performs his spin attack. *'Spin Attack': A technique the Emperor uses by spinning very quickly and at the same time moves towards the player. If he hits, it will damage the player a lot and will send them flying upwards. *'Multi-Cannons': The same as in the first form, only mounted in the legs. These guns come into play when the Emperor shoots his legs out from the main body. *'Twin Cannons: '''The front leg has a pair of rapid fire cannons that activate if the player triggers flying special parts in-between the Emperor's attack phases. Final Form The hardest boss in the game and the Emperor's final and most powerful form. Basically, a horrifying, gear-like monstrosity with an energy emission. He first needs to be shot in the junk pile to lower the spinning gear which contains the main power source. This is in fact, his 'true' form. Weapons and abilities *'Stun Ray Junk Pieces': This weapon is basically a mess of energized junk pieces that shoot out of the junk pile and land in different directions on the floor. Some pieces slowly creep towards the player and if the player touches them they will slow the players movement. It does not cause damage, but it will leave the player open to attack. The weapon, however, will cause damage if the junk pieces shoot out of the pile and directly hit the player. *'Giant Rolling Cogwheels': Two of these giant cogwheels usually encircle around the Emperor and will comically flatten the player and cause a lot of damage. They will however occasionally come directly towards the player at any time, or if the player is hit by a stun ray junk piece. History Little is known about the Q-Stein Emperor himself, and how he rose to power is never revealed. It is highly likely that with the title of Emperor that he could be a son of a monarchic dynasty and was a selected heir. If this is true, then why he would wage war is unknown. He was also extremely ruthless, ordering those that stood in his way to be destroyed (in one instance, he demonstrated such will through his second-in-command on the northwestern beaches against Lieutenant General Ahmadi and his unit, another in the attempted destruction of the entire Proton Kingdom through Calceoria. When the Protons and Nibelians finally reached the Q-Stein capital city, Major Rodeschild reveals that the Emperor is their main target. The player, Major Rodeschild, Jevons, Captain Boane and several Proton and Nibelian tanks fought against the Emperor's praetorian guard, made up of powerful black elite tanks in the city streets. In the ensuing battle, everyone, apart from the player, was too badly injured to proceed any further, so the player is forced to face the emperor alone. The entire praetorian guard was destroyed, too, except for the Pzh2000 howitzer guarding the palace, who remained undamaged. The player nevertheless destroyed him, and proceeded to the Emperor's palace, where the gates closed behind him. It is then that the main door of the palace opens and the evil ruler himself in his first form emerges from inside. The player was able to dodge the Emperor's attacks and defeats his first, second and ultimately, his true form, killing the Emperor and ending the Q-Stein Empire's reign of terror, the war and saving the world at large. Trivia *At the capital of the Empire where the Emperor himself and his praetorian guard are fought, there are huge propaganda posters depicting the Emperor as a Russian T-35 multi-turreted heavy tank. This is either a cover for his true form, or his original form before undergoing enhancements to what he is now. Supporting the latter is the appearance of his palace, which looked like something that a mad scientist would live in. **As a matter of fact, the Q-Stein Emperor in the original ''Comat Choro-Q was a T-35, as well as being the final boss in the game's mission mode. The depiction of the T-35 in Shin-Combat Choro-Q is also an easter egg referencing Combat Choro-Q. *The Emperor's first form has a similar build to the Karl-Gerät of WWII. *The BGM heard when the Emperor is fought is an arrangement of Panzerlied, which is one of the best known Wehrmacht marching songs during World War II. Category:Characters Category:Bestiary Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Shin-Combat Choro-Q Category:Shin-Combat Choro-Q Characters